Paraguayball
: República del Paraguaybola : Tetã Paraguái |founded = May 14, 1811 |predicon = Die soon. |image = Paraguay1.png |government = 2nd Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Depressed, but Calm |language = Spanish Guaraní |type = Latin American |capital = Asunciónball |affiliation = Mercosurball OASball UNball |religion = Christianityball * Roman Catholicism |friends = USAball Vaticanball Spainball Croatiaball Boliviaball Chileball Colombiaball 7ball Israelcube |enemies = Brazilball Argentinaball FLAG STEALERS Name stealer |likes = Money, Christianity, electricity, cheap stuff, Alfredo Stroessner (sometimes), Colorado party, Rutherford B. Hayes |hates = Rape, slavery, stuff that are too much money, Alfredo Stroessner (sometimes), Fernando Lugo |predecessor = Viceroyalty of Rio de la Plataball |intospace = Yes |bork = Indiós indiós, Guaraní guaraní |food = Meat, sopa paraguaya, meat, chipa guazu, meat, meat, empanadas, yerba mate, meat, mbeyú, meat and meat. And pasta. |status = Had a new leader, goodbye Cartes. |reality = Republic of Paraguay |gender = Male or Female |military = Old-ass tanks and planes. }}Paraguayball, officially the Republic of Paraguayball, is a buffer state between Brazilball and Argentinaball landlocked countryball in South America. He is bordered by Brazilball to the North and Northeast, Argentinaball to the South and Southwest, and Boliviaball to the North and Northwest. The country is divided into 17 departments, including the capital Asunciónball located in the Districto Capital, giving him a total area of 157,048 square miles, making him the 59th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 6.725 million inhabitants. He maintains membership in OASball and Mercosurball due to being geographically in South America, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. His national day is May 14. History Paraguay started out as a free 7ball, then Spainball adopted him, however he never was given any attention by his adoptive mother. It has no sea since he broke away from Spainball birth. But he manages to get out to sea. In 1810 Argentinaball's rebelled against Spainball and tried to liberate Paraguayball, however he lost and retreated, but Paraguay got independence by himself. By 1860 Paraguay was of stronk (not really), but then his brother Uruguayball was of raped from the inside, so he declared war on the evil alter ego of his brother, but Brazilian Empireball didn't like this so he declared war on Paraguay, Argentinaball meanwhile let Brazilian Empireball's troops pass through his territory, so Paraguayball invaded Argentina, however Brazilian Empireball and Argentinaball, along with Uruguayball plotted an evil plan and raped Paraguayball, and anschlussed most of his clay. Paraguay had of lost many land and people. Almost 70 percent of his male. He lost many clay. His economy was shit bad. He had no friends and was left alone to die. Argentinaball wanted to split him in half with Brazilball, but Brazilball spared Paraguay, the poor boy slowly recovered from the rape and humiliation. But he still has some flashbacks and gets nervous around Brazilball and Argentinaball easily thanks to the trauma. The 20th Century of comings along. The Gran Chaco came in. The unresolved border conflict with Bolivia over Chaco region was finally of erupted in the 1930s in the Chaco War. After into many losses Paraguay defeated Bolivia and established its soverginity over most disputed Chaco region. Even though this had of happenings, they are still of having good relationships. There were many civil war and revolution going on in Paraguay after that. In the 1980s, Paraguay was in a battlefield. Coups, revolutions were everywhere. The US helped to stop these coups. After some more years, Paraguay was a good, peaceful country. Today, Paraguay is slow in technology. His army still has Shermans and M3 Stuarts. His airfare even has propeller planes which are real sad. Even though, he is of improving economy, healthcare and other stuff. He is of makings good relationships with other countries like Uruguayball, that once were enemies with. Personalities Paraguay was a very confident in his early years as a countryball, he believed that he could conquer all South America! But then .... The Paraguayan War happened, and he got totally humiliated. Since he got humiliated by Brazilian Empireball, he got trauma, very depressing, the poor boy is always saying negative things, he still has PTSD. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Colombiaball-Mejor amigo! He created a treaty that would help mi citzens if i ceased to exist after being *glup* r-raped and tortured. * Boliviaball -We are nice to each other. After the war, he sent food and aids to mi. He did not care when i captured some southern parts of su clayo. * Mexicoball - Almost nothing in common. Pero hermano!! Yo amo su spicy food! * USAball - Good friend. Gave tanks, planes, helicopters and others military stuff. Th-thanks for helping me. * Spainball - ¡Mama ayuda! ¡Mis hermanos me están acosando! *cries* * UKball - UK gives money for vacation in Paraguayan lands. * Franceball - She very stronk and almost conquered Europe! Yo tried to impress her in 1864 but it...didn't go so well *sniff. But she is nice to me so maybe we can be friends! Neutral * Brazilball - F-Fear ... Por favor no me violes! *keeps crying* P-pero....He helps me a lot with his stronk economy, we get a long pretty well even if i....keep thinking about that. Enemies * Argentinaball - ¡No! Por favor no me mates! ... *cries again* * Uruguayball - ¡PENSÉ QUE ÉRAMOS HERMANOS! ¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO? *cries* Name stealer! * Portugalball - CONTROL TU HIJO PLEASE Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Gallery 1eJm41i.png The Triple Alliance.png 19th_century_paraguay_by_FVBLT.png The Paraguayan War.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Q2QibNB.png 8ioDL35.png koNAg3v.png WZYlGlb.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png TQ26En8.png FEGm8Pm.png LmLRn5a.jpg ConjoinedParaguayTwins.png }} es:Paraguayball zh:巴拉圭球 Category:Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:Chocolate Category:Christian Category:Landlocked Category:America Category:South America Category:Guaraní Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Lovers Category:UNball Category:Paraguayball Category:Red Blue White Category:Latin America Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:OASball Category:UNASURball Category:Burger Lovers